


Hope Above

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Helcaraxë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Fingolfin and Aredhel and Aurora.





	Hope Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



“Forgive me, Írissë.” 

Knitting her eyebrows, Aredhel regarded her father. “What for?” 

“I have allowed you to come with me to certain death.” 

Aredhel scoffed. “ _Allowed_ me? Then you have forgotten how much your daughter thirsts for adventures. The cold does not hurt me. We’ll make it!” 

Shivering, pulling the fur around her, she stood up and pointed upwards. “Look!” 

An opalescent path shimmered above like a winding river, brilliant bright in the dead of the night. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Aredhel asked. 

Fingolfin smiled. “Indeed, it fills me with hope. Perhaps our own path is not so grim after all.”


End file.
